


Maybe She Will Know Where He's Buried.

by Spooky8pack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Stucky - Freeform, The stucky can be read as romantic or platonic, will have a happy ending i have a sequel planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky8pack/pseuds/Spooky8pack
Summary: How Bucky should have reacted to Steve Rogers dusty old ass coming back as an old man in EndgameAlt title: Bros Before Hoes





	Maybe She Will Know Where He's Buried.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello I was mad abt the way Bucky was treated in Caps ending in Endgame so I made a sort-of fix-it fic where Bucky reacts like someone who's been through what he has would to his best friend fucking off to live with a girl 80 years in the past  
> All Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.”  
And with that, Bucky was confident in the safety of his friend. A quick round-trip to replace the infinity stones and back to normal.  
Perhaps not normal, but as normal as they could get.  
In those five seconds Bucky ran over his plans, find some place to get a new arm (that wasn’t a weapon, make his cottage in Wakanda a true home, convince Steve to retire.  
Then Steve didn’t come back.  
Sam was yelling at Banner to bring him back, but Bucky knew.  
The bastard.  
Bucky turned and saw the dusty old man on the bench. He knew.  
Sam seemed fine with it, perfectly okay that Steve had ruined everything he had fought for.  
After Sam was gifted the shield, Bucky pushed passed him. Holding back the tears welling in his eyes.  
The Winter Soldier doesn’t cry.  
“I thought you were serious when you said ‘until the end of the line’, I wanted you to mean it.”  
He reeled back, not realizing which arm he was using. It was by instinct, the Wakandan Vibranium.  
“Bucky!” Sam, grabbed his arm.  
Steves weak, trembling  
“Bucky?”  
Broke him. The dams broke and hot tears spilled down his cheeks.  
The Winter Soldier, does cry.  
“You saw me die three times, and went to the ends of the earth to save me. Three times. I did the same for you, that kid in Brooklyn I knew is gone. At the mere thought of a perfect life, you leave me without my only friend. In a split second, you forgot about me, Sam, Banner. You forgot about the sacrifice of Natasha, Tony?”  
Bucky sobbed,  
“I hope you had a good life, with her.”  
He ripped his hand from Sams grip,  
“Ask her what happened to the Steve Rogers I knew, maybe she’ll know where he’s buried.”


End file.
